1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rope pulling apparatus and particularly to horizontal rope pulling apparatus using endless ropes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pulling ropes have been a part of fitness gyms for many years. Rope pulling is an excellent exercise for the wrists, hands and upper body. Traditionally, these ropes have been long (20 foot) lengths of rope that were suspended from a gym ceiling. There are two problems with the traditional fixed rope as an exercise tool. First, there are few buildings used for gyms today that have high enough ceilings. Second, a 20-foot length of rope does not provide enough sustained effort to enable someone skilled in rope pulling exercise to receive a sufficient workout. Once a person has reached the top of the rope, he or she must descend before he or she can climb again.
To overcome these difficulties, endless rope exercise machines have been invented. These devices use a frame, an endless length of rope and a means of resistance to simulate actual rope pulling. Such machines enable a user to “climb” a rope for as long as the user's stamina permits. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,574 discloses a portable rope pulling exercise apparatus that has a frame, a series of pulleys supporting a rope, and a hydraulic brake system to provide resistance for the rope.
In addition to vertical rope pulling machines, it is also desirable to have horizontal rope pulling machines that can simulate a tug-of-war. One example of such a machine is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,491, which shows a machine that has a rope extending from a control box. The box has parts that adjust the tension of the rope and the pulling force. The user stands on a treadmill. As the user pulls on the rope, the user moves on the treadmill. Alternatively, the treadmill can be locked for static rope pulling. The problem with this machine is that it is bulky with the treadmill. Moreover, although this device can simulate a tug-of-war, such a simulation is not the best exercise that can be obtained using a pulled rope. Finally, the displacement of the rope is such that it is not guarded. Thus, it appears that when not in use, the rope is left lying on the treadmill, which is a tripping hazard. In addition, the rope is dispensed through two holes that are narrowly spaced apart. This can lead to discomfort when the rope is under tension, because the loop may close on the user's hands.
Another horizontal pulling machine is found in GB 2,341,806. FIG. 3 of that patent shows the device. Here, a user reclines in a chair. A footrest is also provided to enable better pulling force. The endless rope is shown running from the front to the back, over a series of pulleys. The rope passes down and under the machine, where it then returns to the front and up again to the user. The problem with this machine is that the user must keep the rope to one side of the user's body. Thus, the user can exercise only one side at a time. In addition, the rope is shown passing under the user's arm on its way to the back of the machine. This is uncomfortable and may cause irritation and chaffing during use.